The Devil's Spawn
by SVU4life1127
Summary: What would happen if Cathy ended up pregnant in the attic? Would they escape sooner? Would Cory still be alive? Or would it all go downhill? Enjoy the twists, turns, drama and everything in between. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is short but the next one will be longer and much more detailed. Please review I really need opinions also I'll be updating my other stories ASAP so hang in there! Thanks!**

I paced the bathroom in tears, that's when I felt him lightly grab me from behind and turn me to face him. "Cathy. It'll be OK. Plenty of girls your age skip a month. It's not the end of the world" he said but he wasn't looking at it like I was.

"Not every girl my age had sex with her brother in an attic Christopher!" I yelled in tears. I had no way of knowing if I was carrying a child, Chris could see that look in my eye and he sighed softly.

"Cathy the chances of a pregnancy are very little. Besides soon it won't matter. I'm going to get us out of here. And you can get the care you need" he said kissing me softly before walking out I quickly followed so I could check on Cory. He had been so unwell. I feared the worst. But Chris insisted we couldn't leave until we had enough money. So we waited. As Cory grew sicker and sicker and a baby bump began to form. I knew now that I was carrying a child and that Cory was going to die. We needed to leave. But it wasn't that easy...

I woke up early one Friday morning and grabbed one of Christopher's shirts so our grandmother wouldn't know. She came with our food and those four powdered doughnuts which were the only things Cory would eat at this stage. She looked me up and down with disapproval before walking out. I poured some water into a sippy cup for Cory and brought him a doughnut. "I don't want no icky water" he complained.

"Cory you need to drink it if you wanna get better" I said frustrated and he drank quietly. He was much more obedient than Carrie. I did feel awful though. He forced himself to eat which made him violently sick and I just couldn't bare to watch him any longer. Once he and Carrie were settled I laid by Chris.

"You've been stealing for weeks now Chris. We need to leave. Cory's sick and..." I placed his hand on my stomach. "We have our baby to think about. We can't raise a child in this tiny room. It's bad enough we're stuck here but to have a baby here... I can't..."

"We'll leave on Sunday while the servants are in the village" he said kissing me softly. We had stopped caring about the rules or god's view of us a long time ago. We would leave and be the perfect family. No one would know we're siblings because Christopher stopped being my brother a long time ago. I couldn't change that now. But we could accept it and escape. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I was away but I'm back now. Let me know if you'd like more. I'm also working on some new ideas. I hope you'll really enjoy. Also I rushed this (as usual) so there might be typos.**

Sunday came and I was very unwell. "You're too ill Cathy. Look at you. You can't even stand unless I hold you up. We can't risk it" he said as he helped me back to bed.

"But Chris" I protested.

"We need to be safe Cathy. I can't risk you getting hurt. Or the baby"

I knew he was right. So I kept quiet and went back to sleep. I was almost 9 months pregnant now and I knew the baby would be born soon. I didn't want to raise another child here. It was hard enough raising Cory and Carrie let alone another baby. I looked in Christopher's direction. "Chris. Have you thought of names?" I asked sleepily.

"Hmm . No. I haven't. I've been too busy worrying about you" he said softly, kissing my head. I smiled happily. I knew he would keep me safe. So I closed my eyes and began drifting off.

I woke up feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I sat up quickly and shook Chris gently. "Christopher" I whispered tearfully and his eyes slowly opened. "I think something's wrong with the baby" I told him and he got up quickly asking me all sorts of questions. He came to the conclusion that I was in labour. Of course I began to panic but he explained that labour can take hours. He started packing and he got everything up into the attic before picking up the sleeping twins. I got up and a small scream escaped me. Blood trickled down my legs. I sat on the bed. Chris put the twins down before they would wake. He picked me up and carried me to the attic. He then gently laid me down on the old mattress. "What are you doing?" I asked in tears as he took off my underwear and pulled up my nightdress.

"You're fully dilated. I need to deliver this baby now"

"Now?! What?! We can't!" I yelled before a loud scream escaped me.

"It's OK. The baby's crowning so I need you to push now ok?" he asked softly and I nodded starting to push as hard as I can. "That's it your almost there . The shoulders are out. Just one more big push" he encouraged. I screamed pushing as hard as I can before feeling relief . I wasn't even worried about our grandmother at this stage. I couldn't hear my baby cry. Chris began working to help her. I sat and watched, feeling helpless. Then a light sob filled the room. Chris smiled and grabbed the yellow blanket I had knitted a few months before. He wrapped her up so she'd be warm and handed her to me. I held her close and smiled happily.

My smile soon faded when I began to think of how the hell I was supposed to hide her from the evil old witch. She would surely kill her if she found out "What do you wanna name her?" Chris asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Clara" I say smiling down at her. Of course I would choose a name with C to make her one of us and the nutcracker is my favourite dance so I decided to name her after the lead.

"Clara Dollanganger. I like it" he smiled happily. I smiled too. I was a mother now and I had to protect my family no matter what the cost could be. I was going to escape. Clara would not grow up locked away. But for now I would have to keep her here. She's too little to go outside yet anyway there was just one problem. Keeping her a secret...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy. Lemme know what you think I really appreciate it! Thanks!**

I looked at Chris hoping he had a plan. "No one comes up here only us and the twins. We can keep her here. You can sleep on the mattress and I'll make her a crib" he suggested.

"We can't. She'll catch a cold. She'll get so sick. Like Cory"

"Alright. We'll keep her downstairs with us. I'll get up every morning at 6 before grandmother brings us breakfast. Then you can feed her after you eat"

"What about supplies. Diapers and stuff"

"Carrie gets really good and authentic stuff with her dolls. We can take some of hers. And you can knit clothes and blankets" he suggested being the optimist he is. But I was still unsure. I was also worried about sickness. What if what Cory had was contagious? I put those thoughts aside and carried her down the stairs. I knew the twins would be awake by now. Our food was already here when I came down. Luckily that old witch had just closed the door as I walked in. Carrie ran to me when she saw Clara sleeping in my arms. She was the most excited. She loved babies.

"Where did you get the baby?!" she squealed excitedly.

"Shh you'll wake her" I whispered avoiding the question. I couldn't explain this to her. Not now... not ever.

"Sorry" she whispered, coming to get a closer look.

"Is she yours Cathy?" she asked and I paused. I wasn't sure if I should lie. I saw Cory sitting in the bed trying to see what was going on. By now he was too weak to even stand. I sighed sadly and looked at Chris. Carrie stared at me wanting answers.

"She's your new sister Clara. But she's our secret you can't tell the grown ups or they'll take her away ok?" Chris said practically saving me. She nodded quietly. I was confused at first why he said that she was our sister but then I realised why. If we were taken in by a family they would think we were freaks if they knew the truth. It was so much easier to lie. I noticed I got into the habit of lying lately but I had to, for my family.

I carefully walked to Cory's bed with Clara held close to me. "Would you like to hold her?" I asked wanting to cheer him up. He smiled and nodded. I gently laid her in his arms and helped him keep her up. It was the first time I seen him smile in quite awhile. Tears came to my eyes as I watched him. I looked at Chris. "We're leaving next Sunday. No set backs. Clara will be a week old she'll be old enough" I said not caring if the twins heard. I wasn't lying to them anymore than I had to. He nodded quietly and I turned my attention back to Cory and Clara.

The whole week all I did was hide Clara. It was exhausting. Trying to keep her quiet. Keeping her happy and healthy. But finally Sunday came and everything was ready. We had even more money now too. We were up an hour earlier than usual. We thought we could get away and not get caught. We thought we had a great plan that would be successful. That we would all make it out OK. We couldn't have been more wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

I was tying sheets togethe to use as sort of like a harness so I could tie Cory to my back and hold Clara at the front of me. Christopher was getting everything ready. We were finally ready, Chris threw our bags out the window first, so we wouldn't have to carry them down. "I'll take the twins" he told me as he helped me finish the knots. I smiled excitedly, we would get out. Have a better life. I helped Chris with the twins and he climbed out the window. I waited nervously as they finally get down. As I was climbing out the window I felt someone's hands pull me back in the window. I screamed loudly. Chris put the twins down and began climbing the rope to get back to me. "Chris! Help!" I screamed as I held Clara protectively. Momma and grandmother were standing over me.

"You are a sinful child. You have brought your brothers baby into this world. You should be ashamed" grandmother yelled snatching her from my arms. I cried out desperately.

"Please don't hurt her! Punish me instead" I cried hysterically as I stood up. Seeing Christopher get through the window. I hugged him tightly as tears streamed down my face. I looked at him tearfully. He moved away from me towards our mother. It scared me. What he would do. What she would do.

"I took Cathy's innocence. She's the victim here. If anyone should be punished it should be me" he said looking down, she slapped him hard. And before I knew it he was dragged out of the room. The twins were brought back up, I was hysterical. I just had a feeling that Chris wouldn't be coming back. I lied to the twins of course and I tucked them in, but that night I paced the room holding Clara as I tried to calm down. But I couldn't do this alone, Chris was the one holding me together. If he was gone I would just shatter. So I waited and waited and waited.

Early the next morning they brought him in. He couldn't even move. They threw him onto the floor and locked it behind them. I quickly ran to him. "Chris? Christopher? Can you here me?" I asked tearfully but he was out of it. I put Clara in the crib he had made her and I knelt by his side. I sat him up carefully. I needed to get him to bed. I wasn't letting him stay on the floor. I used all my strength to drag him along the floor then get him up onto our bed. "Christopher?" I whispered softly. He looked in my direction weakly. "Oh thank god you're awake" I sighed relieved. That relief soon turned to panic as he began having a panic attack.

"The poison! The poison!" he yelled trying to sit up.

"Chris look at me. It's Cathy. It's me" I said looking into his eyes but all I could see in return was fear. I held him close, I could feel him tremble in my arms. I had never seen Chris so shaken up and we had been beaten many times before so something truly awful must've happened. "Chris? What did they do to you?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"We need to get out. I have to get out. Cory. We have to help Cory" he began freaking out again.

"Okay. Okay shh it's okay I'm sorry. Just calm down please" I said tearfully. Because honestly it scared me. They broke him. How would we escape now? They knew our way out . They knew everything. There was no escape...

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't sleep. I never did anymore. Chris was recovering physically but not emotionally.. . I don't know... but I knew he knew something. He didn't let Cory eat the doughnuts anymore. He just let the birds take them from the roof. I was confused, until dead birds started to appear in the garden. Then I knew. He wasn't being crazy. When he was talking about poison he was talking about the poison in the doughnuts. The reason he let the birds take them was because we couldn't let them know we knew. But Cory was already so sick. And Clara began to be very unwell also. I feared that we would lose them both soon if we didn't escape. Luckily Chris had another plan. He always had a plan. Although he refused to tell me. Not until "It was time" whatever that meant. I knew not to question him, I just prepared myself and the others. I repacked our things and was all ready to go. But part of me was afraid. Whatever Chris had planned was big, I wasn't sure what gave me the feeling, but I couldn't shake the thought that Chris wasn't going to make it out with me. That he wouldn't see our daughter grow up, and that scared me to death. I pushed those thoughts aside and waited for "the time".

Finally the day came. The day of our escape, our freedom and it did not go at all like I had thought. "I'm gonna distract security. You can get the kids out. I'll follow you to the train station. Just wait there for me" he said. Trying to assure me he would be okay. That we would he okay. But I knew.

We said our goodbyes and I kissed him. It was a goodbye kiss. Just in case we were caught. We went our separate ways, my heart was pounding as I ran. I had bags on my back and Cory and Clara in my arms. Carrie ran beside me. We made it to the gate when gunshots rang through my ears. My heart skipped s beat and my breathing quickened. I put Cory down gently and handed Clara to Carrie since she was stronger. "Run. Keep running until you find someone that can help you. And If you can't find anyone just hide. Chris and I will come to you okay?" I said softly before kissing their heads . I told them I loved them while trying to hold back tears. It's only when I started running towards Foxworth hall that the tears began to fall. My knees felt weak, I almost didn't want to get there. To see what gruesome scene had unfolded but I forced myself to keep going. I stopped when I saw Chris on the floor. The gunman was running to get Corrine. I ran to him in tears. "Chris! Oh god" I cried out seeing the wounds and their severity. .He looked at me weakly, seeming almost peaceful. "Don't leave me. You can't leave me" I cried.

"I'm bleeding out Cathy. You need to leave" he said but I could hear the struggle it took him to even speak.

"No. I'm not leaving you" I choked out. I could hardly breathe. "You're gonna be okay" I said determinedly. I used all my strength to pull him up. "Please try Chris. Please" I whispered moving his hair out of his face so I could look directly into his eyes. He nodded weakly and I started walking pulling him along with me. We got to the twins and we tried to reach the train station as fast as we could. But Chris collapsed. I couldn't hold him up completely. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed but I couldn't see anyone anywhere. I started crying hysterically trying with all my strength to get him back up. I felt helpless, useless, hopeless.

 **Please let me know what you thought of this story and what you think should happen next**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's okay" he said softly. He didn't sound like he was in pain anymore and that scared me more. His eyes closed. "No!" I screamed slapping him hard over and over. "Wake up! Please!" I sobbed. That's when I saw the figure with the shot gun. A shot went off and I knew we had to run. I had to leave him. I looked down at him and kissed him softly. "I love you Christopher doll" I whispered before grabbing the twins hands and running with Clara tied to me with a sheet. I just kept thinking, thinking about Chris. I left him all alone, with that truly evil man. If there was a chance of saving him I knew it was gone now. I cried hysterically as we reached the train station. I didn't realise I was covered in blood. I saw people stare at us and it made me terribly uncomfortable. That's when Cory collapsed beside me. Everyone ran to him but no one knew what to do. "I'm a doctor I can help" a man said pushing his way to the front. He knelt by Cory and checked for a pulse. "He's alive. We need an ambulance. There's only so much I can do" he said with authority over Carrie's screams. I stood frozen. We were just the attic mice, dying one by one. Secretly I hoped I was next.

As Cory was rushed off in the ambulance I held Carrie tightly with Clara tied to me using the bloody sheets. I wanted to tell them about Chris, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. The doctor who had helped approached me "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I-I he... and...and..." was all I managed to stutter.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then you can tell me what happened" he said as he gently took Carrie from me. I quickly tried to pull her back to me but she was already in his arms. I couldn't think clearly and I must've drifted into a day dream because when I was brought back to reality I was sitting on a bed in clean clothes. Clara was asleep in my arms and Carrie was asleep beside me. All I could think of was Chris. I kept thinking something truly awful had happened to him. That the grandmother had brought him back to the attic for him to spend his final moments in pain and misery, or if they just left him on the grass all alone.

I manged to make my way down the stairs though my body felt stiff and I just wanted to shut everyone out. I had to talk to the doctor who helped me. I thought carefully trying to recall his name, then it came to me. Paul Sheffield. I walked into the kitchen where he was talking on the phone. I listened quietly. "Yes...Yes I see... pneumonia... well... no. .. I still haven't found their parents. .. Yes. .. okay..." with that the conversation ended, I cleared my throat.

"My parents are dead" I told him, because in my opinion Momma died the same time Daddy did.

"I see... well... go get your sisters and we'll go to the hospital" he told me. I didn't correct him about Clara. I was too ashamed. I was just glad the swelling in my stomach had gone down and it wasn't obvious anymore. I went and got her and Carrie. Then Paul took us to the hospital. As we came in doctors rushed by us. I could hear them yelling things about a gunshot wound, I looked that way and didn't know whether or not to be relieved or horrified. Was I seeing things? Or was that really Chris? I couldn't be sure. But I just stared. Paul tapped me lightly. "Come on. You don't want to see that" he said bringing me back to reality, I looked back expecting to see a stranger that k wanted to believe was Chris. He was no stranger. I knew, now that I realised this wasn't my imagination I went to run to him. Paul gently pulled me back. "No please! I have to get to him!" I yelled in tears of joy and fear. Maybe he could be saved...

 **Hey I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I've been struggling with ideas. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions sorry if there's any typos. Also if you want me to update anything else pm me. I'm working on a FITA crossover that I hope you get to read soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

I waited nervously I felt like I might be sick. I knew he had little chance of survival. I looked at Paul with tears in my eyes. "Please... he's my brother. . Please make sure he'll be okay. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him" I said desperately. He just nodded and walked off. I sat down waiting. Chris had my mind occupied. I didn't even think of poor Cory who was also battling for his life. His organs were shutting down. He was completely helpless and here I was complaining about the fact that I had to actually wait for answers. I looked down feeling guilty and at my very weakest I prayed. I prayed for my fsmily, I prayed for forgiveness. That's when a doctor approached with news on Cory, by her expression I knew it wasn't good. "He needs all new organs. A full organ transplant is very rare and almost impossible. In my opinion. You should take him home and let him enjoy his last few weeks" I got tears in my eyes as she spoke. She must've thought I was older. Being sick and starved of sunlight ages you.. I sighed softly to myself . I could do this. I could be strong for them, Chris always stepped up but I had to learn to do things for myself now. I would take punishments. I would provide for us and make a life for us. It was my turn to take charge and do the right thing.

I continued to wait for what seemed like hours, Paul decided to take us out of there to get some rest. I was resistant at first but I knew it would be the smart decision so I left. We would be getting Cory home the next day and with any luck Chris would be okay by then.. that's what I kept telling myself over and over.

The next day came and I was up early to get to the hospital. I brought Clara with me but let Carrie sleep in. I went to see Chris first, now finding out he'd be on life support. I sat with him awhile holding his hand. I talked to him and Clara although I knew neither of them would be able to answer me it comforted me a little. Then I went to go get Cory. As I picked him up gently having Clara tied to me again I felt how light he was. His tiny pale face looking pain ridden. "Cory...? Are you okay...?" I asked softly although I know the answer and I knew he wouldn't tell me the truth. I just didn't know what else to say. He nodded simply cuddling close to me. I sigh softly and start walking back to Paul's house which wasn't far. Things would be better I had to assure myself because if I didn't I'd go into a downward spiral that I couldn't come back from.

 **The fate of Cory and Chris is in your hands. What would you like to see happen next? Please let me know if you liked this. Also check out my friends account Cathydollangangerxx she wrote a very creative story called wilted flowers but I haven't seen many reviews. Thanks guys for reading this far I love my loyal rwaders**


	8. Chapter 8

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I APOLOGISE IT WILL BE POSTED ON ALL MY STORIES. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THANK YOU!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo if I'm being honest, I'm starting to hate which was once my favourite site. I'm sick and tired of explaining this to people. Yes my chapters are short. There's no excuses just one reason. I am legally blind and recently my sight hasn't been doing great. I'm in and out of the hospital on a weekly basis so I'm sorry if I didn't think. Oh this should be 5 thousand words because my followers are more important than real life or ohh I spelled one word wrong or autocorrect changed something because I'm typing on a phone I've had for a few years so it's pretty wonky. I love to write. I always have and I don't appreciate being told I can't. Especially from anonymous users or guests who probably don't even write themselves. In my opinion the wattpad community is much more supportive and enjoyable. People use constructive criticism instead of negativity and rudeness ANYWAY TO GET TO THE POINT I'm thinking of deleting my account because I've got a lot going on and clearly people on here don't like my stories anyway. The past few days it's just been negative reviews and PMs so... let me know what you think and where I actually stand because I know there are some fandoms on here that are great so this wasn't really directed towards everyone. If you have a problem. You can PM or review but don't go hiding behind guest or anonymous because you won't really have a leg to stand on. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me and I ignore it but lately it's just getting to be too annoying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks again for reading and thank you to all my loyal and kind readers. I appreciate you taking the time to read all this it really means a lot to me to know people are on my side /strong/p 


	9. Chapter 9

**SO I'M THINKING OF REALLY COMING BACK. I KNOW I WAS GONE A LONG TIME I EVEN MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT TO START WRITING multifaanficlove BUT I CAN'T KEEP DITCHING MY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL MAKE UP HALF THE POPULATION. NOW I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED AND FOLLOW MY OTHER ACCOUNT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH. ONE WILL PROBABLY GET DROPPED EVENTUALLY BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO FND ME. NOW I NEED ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND PMS WITH SUGGESTIONS**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**


End file.
